Hands All Over
by No. Looking
Summary: Aku terlena akan senyummu. Aku terbuai akan suaramu. Aku tergila-gila pada duri tajammu./another present-fic for Shizuharakuro98. T for Obsession. Night/Day. RnR


**HANDS ALL OVER**

**Rated : T for obsession**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo, Night/Day, short-fict, and find it yourself.**

**Disclaimer : Nurarihyon No Mago—Shibashii Hiroshi, Hands All Over—Maroon 5**

**Birthday-Fict for ShizuharaS89**

**Listening to Can't Stop by Maroon 5 (look at the song's lyric. It suits this story)**

—_HOPE YA ENJOY—_

_._

_._

_._

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu

"Cepat! Cepat! Kumohon! Sebelum dia lahir—JANGAN LELET DASAR DUNGU!"

Aku selalu mencerna setiap detail wajahmu

"Argh—Yoru—"

"Tak apa-apa, aku janji anak kita pasti akan selamat."

"Ouch—! K-kenapa kau bisa seyakin ini...?"

Nura 'Yoru' Rikuo menyeringai, "Karena aku adalah pemimpin _Hyakki Yakko_, Riku,"

Aku selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang setia di sisimu

"Celaka—ketubannya sudah pecah!" teriak salah satu dokter siluman yang bertugas.

Yoru mengginggit bibirnya keras, dan merutuki kelambatan dan kebodohan dokter muda yang sepertinya baru memulai karirnya tersebut. Ia akan memastikan Zen untuk menghukumnya.

"Aku tak ingin bayiku mati!" amarahnya meledak.

Setiap hari aku selalu berdiri di sini, menunggu hari esok yang tak jelas kapan datangnya

Sang Rembulan pernah mengejekku dengan senyum anggunnya,

'Harapanmu terlalu tinggi'

"Y-Yoru...! Bagaimana ini..."

Yoru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Rikuo. Tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap, sosok mungil Rikuo pun berangsur-angsur tenang meski rasa sakit masih mendominasi tubuhnya terutama bagian bawah.

Tapi aku tak pernah menyerah

Sang Mentari datang dan tersenyum padaku

Ia menerimaku sebagaimana aku selalu menerima dirinya

Aku merasa, hatiku kian hangat

"Dorong; tolong ikuti aba-aba saya,"

Sebuah anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban.

"DORONG SEKARANG!"

Erangan sakit menyakiti telinga Yoru.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran menari

Mereka mencumbu diriku dengan segenap pesonanya

Dalam keindahan abadi yang tanpa kecacatan itu,

Aku mabuk kepayang

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi—"

"NGGH—aku tak tahan lagi dasar sial!"

Emosi dengan campuran rasa sakit pun terhenti dengan pelukan erat sang pemimpin Parade Siluman. Namun sahut-sahutan para penyembuh berupa 'denyut nadi melemah', 'bayinya terbelit tali pusar', 'beliau harus segera diselamatkan' dan sebagainya tetap membuat yang dipeluk dihantui ketakutan.

Hei, bunga mawar merah yang seksi!

Aku datang kemari untuk memetikmu!

Tak berselang lama sang tabir senyap pun lenyap dimakan tangisan.

Tangisan bayi peremuan yang membuat telinga seorang Nura Rikuo menjadi candu, dan teriakan lega para perawat pun membahana. Tubuh pria 24 tahun berambut cokelat itu pun melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sang rambut perak-hitam.

Seorang 'Yoru' Rikuo tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

'Kau lagi?' tanya sang mawar

Duh, mawarku

Aku akan setia menganggukkan kepalaku bagaikan anjing jinak jika itu untukmu

Aku sudah mengatakan, aku tergila-gila akan harummu

Aku sudah mengatakan, aku tergila-gila akan kecantikanmu

Aku sudah mengatakan, aku tergila-gila oleh rasa sakit yang durimu tawarkan

"Kau... akhirnya lahir..." air mata Rikuo menetes tak karuan, seiring dengan senyumnya yang makin mengembang hingga satu wajah dirasa tak cukup untuk menampungnya.

Dan Yoru pun tersenyum untuknya.

Namun setelah berhari-hari,

"Selamat datang ke dunia, putriku..."

Yoru megelus pelan kepala sang bayi, lalu menoleh ke arah Rikuo.

"Sudah kau pikirkan namanya?"

Aku tak melihatmu lagi

Rikuo tersenyum lembut terhadap pria yang merupakan pendampingnya seumur hidup, dan berujar pelan, "Sudah."

Yoru menyeringai dan menaikkan alisnya dengan perlahan, "Oh ya? Siapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Rikuo terkikik geli mendengar ungkapan Yoru yang notabene lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Kau pergi, mawarku

Seakan kau telah bosan kepadaku

"Nura Ritsuko."

Dan ketika kau kutemukan,

Yoru bersiul pelan, "Nama yang bagus. Kau punya selera juga rupanya, hmm?"

Rikuo menendang kaki Yoru dengan cepat, "Daripada nama pilihanmu, norak!"

"Hei! Nura Yurika itu nama yang bagus!" _karena itu aku pilih dengan menggabungkan nama kita._

Kau telah berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu

Jauh, di dalam semak belukar yang menaikkan hasrat menggapaimu

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau lahir," setetes air mata kembali meluncur di pipi kanan Rikuo, "Aku mencintaimu—"

Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di sini

Sebagaimana mawar yang kini layu

"—Tsurara."

Namun kau juga selalu di sini

Sebagaimana sakura yang selalu memberikanku kekuatan

Wajah lemas Tsurara yang menyapa indera penglihatan Yoru melalui bola mata cokelat sang inang; Rikuo, dapat dibandingkan dengan seorang wajah lelah nenek tua yang dipaksa lari maraton keliling Sahara.

Dan Yoru sangat membenci senyum Rikuo untuk wanita itu.

"_Hai', _Rikuo_-sama..._" suara itu pun terdengar lemah sebagaimana daun layu yang siap diterbangkan sang angin. Namun tatapan penuh cinta itu segera berupa menjadi khawatir ketika Tsurara menatap tubuh suaminya,

"Rikuo-_sama!_ Kumohon sekarang juga Anda segera memasuki Ruang Pengobatan Darurat!" pintanya melihat sosok Rikuo yang darah terus mengucur dari pelipisnya dan kakinya yang tertusuk duri racun.

Rikuo hanya terkekeh kecil.

Aku tak akan pernah mengungkapkan ini, tak akan

Karena aku tahu apa jawabannya

Yoru menatap semua keakraban keluarga baru tersebut dengan mata kosong.

Semua prakiraan bertebaran di otaknya—atau tepatnya otak Rikuo. Tapi, bah, ia tak akan pernah bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan sisi silumannya itu sekali pun mencoba—dimulai dari kata 'apabila' berakhir menjadi 'tapi' yang menyakitkan.

Setahun yang lalu Rikuo menikah dengan Tsurara di usia ke-23 tahun. Setelah 12 bulan menikah kini mereka dikaruniai momongan yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan helai rambut biru gelap dan iris cokelat di saat Rumah Utama Klan Nura mendapat serangan dari keluarga siluman lainnya.

Nura Ritsuko, kristalisasi cinta keduanya yang sangat ingin ia musnahkan bersama wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Hei, Riku..." panggilnya dalam telepati khusus antara dirinya dan Rikuo,

Tapi aku akan selalu menipu diri sendiri

"Ya?"

Demi cintaku yang tak akan pernah berbalas,

"Aku lupa mengucapkan ini..."

Demi hasratku yang tak akan pernah padam,

Rikuo menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi yang manis.

Demi rasa sakit yang kukutuk hingga tujuh turunan,

"Selamat atas kelahiran putri**mu**."

Aku akan selalu di sini, kali ini dengan duduk manis dan senyum di wajahku

Rikuo menampilkan senyum tulus tanpa menyadari kejanggalan kalimat Yoru.

Karena engkau adalah obsesiku yang terindah

"Selamat juga atas kelahiran putri kita ini!"

Sekali pun tangan ini gatal untuk membunuhnya.

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**Noey : **Crap, I got enough of romance-sappy songs on my cousin's phone so I listened to obsession/dying-love/broken heart/hardcore and that kind and here's the result. So waddaya think, mate? No flame or silent readers please?

Anyway, Little Sis Shizu, Happy Bornday at first of August. Sorry for late present.


End file.
